Talk:Adjutant Reflex
Viral Marketing AdjutantReflex appears to be a new AI concerning a new viral marketing campaign for Halo 3. http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=11263399 http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=808840 It said the date was "871803909 ± 384 hours since event." That puts it at about 99,520.99 years. That coincides with the first firing of the Halo rings, as used by the Forerunners. --TuralX18 00:05, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Interesting... Can it be confirmed as Bungie/42? --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:59, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :42? Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 00:01, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::4orty2wo Entertainment, who made ILB and said "no comment" when questioned if they were doing one for Halo 3. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:06, 12 June 2007 (UTC) My initial numbers were wrong. (I erroneously used 365 as the number of days in a year, which is not exact) The correct number of years is exactly 99,455 (give or take 16 days). As for the confirmation, it is pretty clear that it is a Bungie/Bungie affiliate (3rd party possibly) event, considering the "AI" has a special status on the Bungie forums. That means it was given the status by one of the guys at Bungie. --TuralX18 00:05, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:07, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::I'd really hate to break the atmosphere, especially with such a tightly-knit tension that AdjutantReflex has brewed over at HBO and Bungie.net...however, the content unfortunately I would not like to remove without some sort of authentication from this mystery user. As aforementioned, if he wants to communicate with me privately, he can email me at alpha_217@verizon.net or pm me at Bungie.net under Relentless70. He has my word that I will not leak anything if he communicates anything with me privately. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 01:27, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::The AI definately had special status. Yellow text is only used by staff and moderators. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 00:11, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Please don't spread more misinformation about AdjutantReflex -- people are relying on Halopedia as a source in AdjutantReflex discussions, and when Halopedia says that AdjutantReflex is a forerunner artificial intelligence construct, people believe it. The problem is that this information is UNCONFIRMED. We who are following this breaking story closely will be happy to provide updates to Halopedia as necessary, but in your zeal to be the first to make new Halopedia content, please do not speculate beyond what we know already. Thank you. Foman123 00:49, 12 June 2007 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing. That's why I didn't put anything on the actual page, instead I just posted it here in the discussion. Who did put up that information? --TuralX18 01:11, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :RelentlessRecusant and myself. We really did have to post something, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:16, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::Definately. I am waiting for a reply from Foman123 before removing any content. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 01:18, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :::If he is 42, I doubt you'll get a response. They don't like to acknowledge that it's a game until it's over as to not break the atmosphere. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:24, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::::'d really hate to break the atmosphere, especially with such a tightly-knit tension that AdjutantReflex has brewed over at HBO and Bungie.net...however, the content unfortunately I would not like to remove without some sort of authentication from this mystery user. As aforementioned, if he wants to communicate with me privately, he can email me at alpha_217@verizon.net or pm me at Bungie.net under Relentless70. He has my word that I will not leak anything if he communicates anything with me privately. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 01:27, 12 June 2007 (UTC He's completely correct though. There is no confirmation that it is Forerunner, or even an AI, at all. That is all assumption, yet it is presented as if it were factual. --TuralX18 02:17, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Cortana/Gravemind I was thinking about what one of the guys said about not jumping to the conclusion about it being a forerunner AI, so a strange idea came to me, 'What if AdjutantReflex is the name of the cortana/gravemind meld?' Again, this is just an idea, but sometimes when to identities meld, they become some1 entirely different. They may have the memories of both, but the personality is greatly different from both originals. PS: these are only my opinions and idea. plus it's bungie, and that makes any idea possible -- Sailic 15:51, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Cortana and Gravemind still function semi-independently, as we saw in the announce trailer. --TuralX18 21:53, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :I'll add a bit to this and pose that perhaps Cortana isn't actually merged with or directly controlled by the gravemind at all. Rather she is perhaps trapped by it (or whatever). My reasoning is that even though the flood seem to be able to learn from their victims minds, there certainly wasn't a single member in the crew of In Amber Clad that happened to be an expert in Smart AIs and how to dynamically reprogram them... that is just absurd. yea, but hey, it was just an idea. SOmeone mentioned that a site had the last number in the ip address a 3 instead of a 5, i went to the one with the five, and found a timer. Yesterday it was movin at a normal timer speed (1 second=1 time unit at far right) and now its sped up today. does this have any relevance to adjutantreflex? if it does, he might make a move at the end of this timer. I think itll go off in the next couple of hours, so for those who are willing, pls keep watch over the timer cause im going to be traveling for the next few hours with no internet. -- Sailic 10:36, 19 June 2007 (UTC) I knew that timer was for something, apparently it was another AI taking over AR. So now i guess we better watch for a name change and pay attention to any other small changes (the way it talks, any text color change, and any change in the classification of what it is) Also, i believe that J stands for somehting. --- Sailic 14:38, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :(Just my speculation) I think CompoundIntelligence (or as I like to call it, C.I.) means that AR is something more then a standard A.I. like Cortana or Guilty Spark. Maybe AR is more then one A.I. shoved into one unit, maybe that's why he (or they were) was corrupted so easily, because his unit allows support for easy insertion or extraction of foriegn A.I.s. But you know, just my 2 cents. -- Knuxchao 07:22, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Focus Should the focus of this article be AdjutantReflex the character, or the ongoing realworld event? --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:28, 12 June 2007 (UTC) I think we'll have to wait an see how the scenario develops. If the "AI" turns out to be giving information from itself (Its own perspective), rather than just general information, then it should be focused on the AI as a being. If not, it could be shifted to whatever this event turns out to be named.--TuralX18 06:19, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Halopedia Hey if this guy hit HBO and Bnet we could be next. I suggest we be a little more careful before reverting cryptic edits.-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan']] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 19:38, 15 June 2007 (UTC) He left HBO after the first day, and he will stay only on Bungie.net. Anything not on Bungie.net from the AR account is fake. End of story. --TuralX18 19:42, 15 June 2007 (UTC) This is Interesting, Whoever thought this up sure has a creative mind. -- WRAITH COMM '' '' 19:50, 15 June 2007 (UTC) It could only make the situation to be stranger and even more mysterious if he went to more halo websites ,we don't have alot information about him/her/ yet, for all we know he might come here to halopedia? P.S. he kind of scares me when you think about it.--0nyx Sp1k3r 15:16, 16 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! He might, but he won't. Bungie knows that it would be impossible to verify the integrity of the "AI" if he went to random sites. They will keep all updates on Bungie.net so that everyone can be sure the updates are real. Again, if it isn't on Bungie.net, it is fake. Period. --TuralX18 18:05, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Is it possible that this number is actually a timestamp? It could be possible, though I haven't checked it out . . . --CXA26483 01:58, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Ark I think this thing is the intelligence behind the Ark, possibly the gray Monitor. Its avatar is the same symbol observed by N'chala as he watched the Ark being built. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:44, 15 June 2007 (UTC) I think thats a very good point you make there seems logical to me. Pattern Cortana letters, I love bees, AdjutantReflex. A pattern or coincidence?-- [[User:Spartan 1138|'MCPO Spartan']] [[User talk:Spartan 1138|'1138']] 03:31, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :What pattern? They are all in the same category of publicity stunts, but I don't see a pattern. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:20, 16 June 2007 (UTC) i see a pattern, but not what spartan 1138 said, AdjutantReflex seems like a monitor name... guilty spark, penitent tangent, and now adjutant reflex fludz 'carnttuchmee 14:14, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Okay, so I was playing Halo 2 the other day, with school being out and all, when suddenly (or not so suddenly), I realized that when the campaign is loading, a whole bunch of forerunner-like glyph things spin round and round, and possibly take the shape of the AdjustantReflex symbol thingo? I'm not sure (I was too lazy to actually compare). I might be horribly wrong, and it's probably not a big deal, but I thought that was kind of interesting. Rip Off I for one object to stealing the article from Bungiepedia. While it may be legal, it just seems tacky. We should come up with our own article even if we end up covering the same subject matter. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:05, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Whats up with 27.com Ok I found out something new. Well we all might have already know that there is a web page called www.27.com the page is like an armature page with a green background, a hello kitie picture a awesome Nokia phone and a free chat. Many halo fans had been directed into that page by some reason. Well this might be a reason. In the green background there is a picture behind the green which you can see if you click in your browser to show image or show background(here is the link http://www.27.com/ar.jpg). Either way the image is in a huge resolution and is pixelated but if you turn the picture clockwise the image in the left apparently has a similarity with the weird symbol or avatar from Adjutant Reflex, this image was also seen in the mysterious email from Microsoft, the circuit city player and the web page of the society of the ancients. Also the pictures is named AR.jpeg AR=Adjutant Reflex. Its just to weird for me that it is just a coincidence. I found a web page with the comparison check it out http://forums.unfiction.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=333537#333537Sebias 2 20:21, 18 June 2007 (UTC) death Apparently he is "dead" read it here:http://www.bungie.net/forums/posts.aspx?postID=11393329&postRepeater1-p=1 Spartan-118 22:04, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Techniclly he was deleted and besides he can't be dead because he's not a living being,he has no soul,and or vital energies but he did have some form of self awareness.--0nyx Sp1k3r 01:59, 20 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! :Meh, computer programs have avanced to the point where some of them could be considered lifeforms of a sort. Even stars can be considered life in that they feed, grow, and reproduce. We've built robots that can preform basic tasks like ants and cockroaches, as well as simple programs that "breed" with each other to produce hybrids and attack each other. A soul is a religious concept that can't be strictly defined, and plus computers didn't exist when the Bible was written. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:24, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Computers and robots are nowhere near as complex and or advance as humans or any other biological being plus computers and a.i. are programmed by man and don't have the mental components ,no biological material, no natural begining or genetic makeup,they are the same as lamps,weapons,toys,stereos,or video games.You correct about the stars but there are some flaws with that and even if you say wouldn't its body be designed to counter these flaws (like when our brain takes in to much stimulant it then turns it in a depressant)it would still take an unimaginable amounts of billions of years(much more than a star existance) for it to grow,prepare,be born,or even exist!Besides you gonna have to try defining and figuring out meanings sooner or later.And what do you mean by attack eachother and what do you mean by "hybrids" like a liger or a turken.--0nyx Sp1k3r 18:53, 22 June 2007 (UTC)BLARG!!! Personally i think the whole above conversation is pointless but rather amusing. :) Hoaxes Post your hoax encounters here folks. Somewhere in June 23rd-24th someone edited my HaloFanon page. He kept saying "Necesity" and singed with AR's symbol. The symbol was simple and black, same as the text. --7th Destiny Flood Control - AR symbol Go see this. It's a satellite image of the Flood Control (Las Vegas, Google Maps). It's too similar to AR's Forerunner symbol. And it's "Flood Control". Guys, I'm scared. DeadGhost :Jesus Crist dude! That's scary! Where could we fit this into the article? Update: I took a screenshot of the place, I can't overlay the glyph over it because I don't have my editing software on the laptop I'm using (on vacation) -- Knuxchao